Anwar
Anwar is a 2010 Malayalam thriller film written and directed by Amal Neerad, starring Prithviraj in the title role. The film was released on 15 October 2010. A Tamil dubbed version of the film was released on 19 January 2011 in Tamil Nadu. The film was also dubbed into Hindi as Diler Hindustani. The film is loosely based on the 2008 American spy thriller film Traitor. Upon release, the film received positive reviews and was a box office success. Plot The movie is about the journey of a Malayali youth Anwar (Prithviraj Sukumaran) into the clutches of anti-social elements. The protagonist has another hidden agenda in joining the terrorist outfit. The movie opens with the visuals of the 1998 Coimbatore bombings and the introduction of a special team under Stalin Manimaran (Prakash Raj) who arrests Babu Sait (Lal), a local community leader as a suspect in the bomb blast case. Meanwhile, Anwar a Muslim youth is arrested while passing on with some Hawala money and is sent to jail with Babu Sait and his team. Anwar performs his Namaaz daily five times. He is also fascinated by the terrorist activities of Babu Sait. Babu Sait helps Anwar in getting a bail and lures him to his activities. Anwar is attracted towards Terror acts and even successfully terminates two local drug dealers. Soon he becomes the most trusted and obedient right hand of Babu Sait. Anwar succeeds in planting a bomb in the police Headquarters and is soon introduced to Basheer Bhai (Sampath Raj), who selects him to spearhead another big, but dangerous project of chain blasts. Their plans were to plant a series of chain blasts in Mumbai. Though Anwar goes on with their plans, he has a haunting flashback, which forms the twist in the story. Babu Sait shows the pictures of the coimbatore blast, which diverts Anwar to his flashback. The Flashback goes like this: Anwar and his family is a family that lives in a rural area of Palakkad. Anwar, an NRI returns from America for his sister's wedding. There he meets his sister's best friend Ayesha (Mamta Mohandas), and falls for her. His family knows about this and proposes to her. She accepts. But when they go out for shopping to Coimbatore, Anwar goes out of the cloth shop for refreshing and a sudden blast happens, killing the whole family except him. Meanwhile, Ayesha is arrested and then Anwar goes out to Stalin for her bail. But he refuses and tell it could not be done owing to lack of proof. He then tells Stalin that he will assist in the discovery of the terrorists, which lead to the present part of the story. Both of them have a secret meeting about the bomb blasts planned by Babu Sait & Co. Stalin brings Ayesha so that they could meet after a long time. When Babu Sait's Men arrives, Stalin tells Anwar to act as if they were having a fight, and one of the Babu Sait's men shoot Stalin, hereby killing, thinking that Anwar was having a fight. But after that, Anwar was given the big responsibility of transporting the deadly terrorists to Mumbai, through a ship containing full of explosives & weapons. Anwar at first made them think that he was on their side, but soon he blasts the ship by firing on it and killing all of the terrorists. Babu Sait becomes furious, that Anwar cheated them. When Anwar says about his parents, their flashbacks, which Babu Sait commits suicide. Anwar then calls the phone of Stalin which is under the police custody. He tells that the mission is over. After that it is narrated that Stalin & his colleague got bravery awards but no one has recognised the near-death battle Anwar has played. The film ends when both Anwar & Ayesha are in a quiet place, living together in a small house. The end-credits rolls with the "Njan" song. Cast * Prithviraj Sukumaran as Anwar * Mamta Mohandas as Ayesha * Prakash Raj as Stalin Manimaran * Lal as Babu Sait * Sampath Raj as Basheer Bhai * Saikumar as Anwar's father * Geetha as Anwar's mother * Nithya Menen as Anwar's sister * Salim Kumar as Ashraf * Rajeev Pillai as a Terrorist (cameo) * "Mahanadi" Sankar * Assim Jamal as Saleem Category:Films Category:2010 era releases Category:Unrated films Category:2010 Category:Die Hard scenario films with Islamic villains Category:Remakes Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Boat scenario movies Category:Revenge-Vigilante films and shows Category:Crime Dramas Category:Bollywood movies Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a Police Station scenario films